hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Magitroopa
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Hells Kitchen Wiki! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Sannse Dear Magitroopa, you don't know who I am, and it's okay because you're brand new on this wiki. But, go check my profile, notice the number of edits that I did, and also the date that I joined (more than a year ago), and compare it to your own. Ask Guitar652 and Jolsarygt, they're gonna admit this: I'm the main contributor on this wiki because of the amount of time I've been working on this wiki, and also because I started the project of covering all the seasons since the beginning. Would you bust your ass, and stay indoors for a year without seeing anybody, or almost, to check every single HK episode since season 1 to complete this wiki? I did, and let me tell you, it's a lot of hard work and sacrifice. I worked very hard to be where I am right now on this site. So, you better show me some respect because I decide if your edits are acceptable or not. The pictures you've put on the season 17 and 18 pages are not acceptable because in order for them to be, we must add pictures of all the seasons since season 1. If you want to do some more research on Google, go ahead, but I'm not planning to do it. It took me a year to be where I am today on this wiki, and you, you only did 20 edits in the last 6 months, so don't expect to steal my position after only this. I hope you understand! If you have any questions, I'll answer them. Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 17:06, August 10, 2018 (UTC) So, that's how you're gonna tell me what to do, by threatening me? Okay, I'm gonna calm down, maybe I misunderstood you, and you misunderstood me. Let me ask you this: why do you think the pictures you put are acceptable? It's not because I found them inappropriate because they are not, but it's because all the other seasons, from 1-16, don't have any. It seems disorganized! If all of those seasons had pictures of their own, I would accept it. Do you want to take charge of this in order to keep the pictures you put for s17 and s18 acceptable? Because if you really want to keep those pictures, I think the best thing is to add pictures like those to all the other seasons. Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 17:58, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Oh and by the way, you probably didn't realize it, but now, you "run" (or work) this wiki the way you think I do! Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 18:02, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for giving me the idea of the pictures, it's really appreciated... BOSS! Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 18:34, August 10, 2018 (UTC) So Magitroopa... I'm really trying to be nice here, but you are seriously pushing me and Yankee's patience. Just look. Yankee has started this project since last year because this Wiki was grossly unattended. I joined in late November as an honest mistake that turned into a shared partnership. We have been dealing with everything (late deadlines, personal schedules conflicts, Fandom Trolls), and right now, I'm seeing you as a troll. if you wanted to get things changed or add something, you should have asked Yankee as he's the head person. And you can yell at both of us for being non understandable, but I know that both of us are in the right, and you are wrong. This is the nice version of me. Continue, and you'll see my angrier side. Guitar652 (talk) 19:15, August 10, 2018 (UTC) You know what? your right. Yankee and I are not staff. We're just dedicated fans of Hell's Kitchen doing a fun side project. It's just that we have zero patience with people that have posted content that we deem inappropriate, or what we feel is not ready to post. So go ahead, report my friend, but know this. He is a dedicared person who wanted to see this by the end, and he had to deal with a lot of bullshit coming though his way. And you know what, you should have talked it through instead of reporting. We've tried being reasonable, but you have not. And you can call Yankee rude, I've seen him post angry comments to Fandom Users that I thought a little harsh. But I know he's doing it because he cares, and that it's based on his belief. That's all I'm going to say for tonight. Guitar652 (talk) 21:41, August 10, 2018 (UTC) You know what? I'm not going to bother anymore. I feel that we each have are own sides and I feel that we are probably not going to see eye to eye. But I will agree that this is a communiny site where people can express there thoughts, so if you want people to call one chef a "rotten human being", or "leave nonsensical stuff on their pages", go ahead. But know this. If Yankee gets booted, that means we've lost a person who has done a lot to the site, then we'll deal with it. And hey, if you want to legitimately help out, why not make some pages, or add into seasons that he was working on. Because if he's banned, then the project will be slower than expected.Guitar652 (talk) 00:34, August 11, 2018 (UTC) Hey. I want to apologize for what happen. My friend Yankee has decided to leave, and I have made a decision that we are hands off on all edits. We want to see this wiki flourish more, and I feel the best way it to have people come and help out as best as they can. If you are still interested in helping out, have any ideas you want to run by, or anything, your always welcome. Guitar652 (talk) 01:43, August 15, 2018 (UTC)